Chrismas Fun
by Mafanikio
Summary: Taking part Christmas after Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. Follow the Lion King Characters though their Christmas together.
1. Winter Wonderland

**Hey guys. Here is a Christmas Story as a Christmas present to you guys. I hope you enjoy it ;)**

The rising sun broke though the clouds, finishing the African night. The sun lit up the very large grey structure of Pride Rock.

A large lion walked gracefully out of the main den. This lion supported a dark red mane and gold pelt with a set of beautiful orange eyes. His muscular build automatically gave him a strong and highly resected appearance, this is King Simba.

Simba looked around, all the plains of the Pride Lands are white with snow. Simba's jaw dropped, It is very unusually for it to snow around this part if the Pride Lands except in the mountains.

Simba looked around smiling not noticing Nala, his mate and queen sneaking up behind him. Nala has stunning blue eyes, with light tawny coloured fur, Her muzzle, underbelly and paws are all lighter in contrast. She also has a nice, sleek and strong physique, from years of hunting.

Nala sprang at him, knocking the king into the air. The royal couple flew threw the air and landed 6 meters away. Nala sat on top of her mate looking gleefully down at him.

Simba opened his eyes to see Nala looking down at him, her blue eyes shinning with excitement. She loved it when her mate moved out of his kingly behaviour into a playful cub. Don't get her wrong, she loves her kings personality but sometimes its just great to see the old Simba come out.

"Not fair", Simba whined playfully.

Nala giggled, "Pinned Ya". She then rubbed her muzzle against Simba's.

"Come on Kovu, its fun", came a voice from inside the main den.

Simba and Nala broke apart from each others embrace in time to see their daughter and son in-law jogging out of the main den.

"What is it?" asked Kovu with a very confused expression on his face.

Kiara's orange eyes shone with excitement, "No idea, but it looks fun", she giggled running into the snow with a grin on her face.

Kovu's green eyes widened with worry, "Kiara stop, it could be dangerous", he cried.

"Kovu calm down, its snow. Its just a frozen version of water", spoke Simba.

"Oh...", mumbled Kovu, with a puzzled expression on his face.

Kiara giggled while running up to her mate giving him a lick on the cheek, "Kion told me the story were he had to take the gorilla princes back to their farther in the Theluji mountains and it was so snowy", explained Kiara with a giggle.

"Wooo!, Snow time", Shouted Kion as he ran out of the main den and dived in to the snow, covering Kovu and Kiara instantly.

Kion looked at the couple, "Sorry", he laughed.

Kovu shook him self off, "Its ok I guess", he mumbled.

 _With Simba and Nala._

"I think I need to patrol the borders" murmured Simba as gave his mate a nuzzle and walked off down the steps of Pride rock.

"Take care love", whispered Nala.

"You want me to come too?" asked Kovu, while catching up with the king.

Simba smiled, "Sure, why not", he spoke.

The two lions walked off to patrol the borders.

...

 **There you are, chapter 1. Thank you for reading, see you next chapter.**

 **Feel fee to review and ask questions.**


	2. Confused Kovu

**Hey everybody, I hope you are enjoying this story.**

...

Snow flakes fluttered through the air as the King and his son in-law strolled though the Pride Lands.

As Simba checked the borders, he noticed that Kovu was acting a little odd. Kovu, walked hunched over looking at the floor, his paws trod on clumsily though the snow.

"Anything bothering you Kovu?" Asked the king, breaking the silence.

Kovu looked up at Simba wide eyed, "No.. Nothing", he stuttered.

Simba stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the younger lion. There was clearly something wrong, "Has it got anything to do with you and Kiara?" he finally asked with a frown.

Kovu stared at the king, his eyes shifting and his whiskers twitching, "No", he finally spoke.

"Kovu, do you realise that we will stand here until you tell me what's going on", said Simba, his eyes narrowing.

Kovu exhaled noisily, "Erm, Kiara kept talking about something called Christmas, I've no idea what is going on anymore.. I .. I.." he explained.

Simba studied the younger lion in front of him. Kovu had been brought up under strict training and revenge constantly planted into his head, of course he won't know about Christmas. The boy has been though a lot to get used to everything in the Pride Lands, its not fair for him to be feeling the way he is.

"Christmas is an annual celebration that is most commonly celebrated by billions around the world on the 25th of December. We celebrate Christmas eve on the 24th of December leading to Christmas day the following day. This is were we give gifts and have a traditional meal. The gift giving part is often looked on by interchangeable figures, known as farther Christmas, Santa Claus and Saint Nicholas who are associated with bringing gifts to children during the Christmas season. It also involves Chrismas trees, decorations, nativity scenes, wreaths, holly and mistletoe. Talking about mistletoe, I think Kiara will be expecting as kiss under that", Simba finished the last sentence with a wink.

Kovu blushes little, "Mistletoe...Kiss?" he asked quietly, with the look of embarrassment and confusion plastered across his face.

"It is used as a Christmas a decoration, lovers are expected to kiss under it", laughed Simba.

"Oh", smirked Kovu, "a little odd, but I could get used to it".

Both Simba and Kovu started walking again. Suddenly Kovu asked, "You said gifts, what in the world..."

"Calm down, you will think of something. For now, why don't we do the pride a favour", smirked Simba.

Kovu gave the king a blank look. The King slowed his pace, "Well, as it is snowing the pride will be..."

...

 _Back at Pride Rock_

"IM HUNGRY", shouted Kula while roling around in the snow clutching her stomach

Not long after her mate left with Kovu, Nala gathered the Pride to discuss hunting. As joyful snow is, it still has a few difficulties like availability of food.

Tama rolled her eyes, "What do you think we are talking about women", she snarled.

"Come on girls, no need for this", interrupted Nala.

"Whatever", mumbled Tama.

"Hey girls, stop worrying", came the voice of the King.

The Pride turned round to see Kovu and Simba stood with a dead zebra each, on their backs.

"Where did they come from?" asked an amazed Kula.

"They fell from the sky", replyed Kovu sarcastically.

Nala smiled at Simba, "Sorry Ill have to give credit to Kovu, you're a clumsy hunter", she giggled.

"Oh my Nala, what makes you think such things", said Simba in mock horror.

"Come on Lets eat", grinned Kula while wagging her tail with her tongue sticking out.

...

 **Woooo! Chapter 2 done. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **feel free to comment, suggest any ideas and ask any questions.**


	3. Zazu's Problem

**Hey guys, I hope your enjoying the story. Comment and also ask questions if you want thankyou for reading guys :)**

...

 _That afternoon_

The older members of the pride stayed indoors while the others ran around in the snow having fun.

Simba had already told off a group of cubs from sleighing down the peak of Pride Rock at least five times today. He sighed as he watched the Pride below him.

"Good Afternoon Sire", came a voice from above him.

The king forced smile, "Good Afternoon Zazu", he greeted the blue bird.

Zazu glided downwards towards the king's right shoulder landing lightly on it. The bird gathered his wings in their natural resting place against his body.

Simba's gaze remained on the pride below, "There's a slight problem sire. I recorded the birth dates of the members of the Pride. Only today I looked at my system to find that most of them disappeared off the database, I'll have to inquire to members of the pride sire", spoke the blue bird.

Simba sighed, "go a head", he mumbled.

...

 _15 minutes later_

"Dottie, please answer my question" snapped Zazu.

Zazu perched on a rock in front of a group of lionesses at the bottom of the steps of Pride Rock. He cant really understand why no one will give him a straight answer, maybe they just don't like to be asked personal questions while trying to have fun in the snow.

Dottie wandered over to the blue bird, her hackles razed "like I said why should I tell you, you creeping everyone out", she snarled.

"I did explane to you that the dates have been lost... don't take it personally", Zazu giggled uncomfortably.

"Fine, 4th February 1990. Happy now", She snapped then stormed off.

"Don't take it the wrong way Zazu", spoke Kovu as he walked up to the bird.

Zazu stuck his head in the air, "Humth, I'm used to it, Ive been doing this job since Mufasa was the king", snapped the annoyed bird.

Kovu rolled his green eyes, "whatever", he mumbled.

"While your here, I might as well ask you for your birth date for my date system", spoke Zazu.

"Ohh, that's what its all about then", smirked Kovu.

"Just answer the question boy", snapped Zazu.

Kovu rolled his eyes again, "fine, Its the 24th December 1997", he relied.

"Ok..24th..Dec... Wait..That's today", stuttered the bird.

"No way genius", smirked Kovu, "Just don't say anything, right. Its Christmas Eve and I don't celebrate birthdays any way".

With that, Zazu watched the young lion walk off.

...

 _On top of Pride Rock_

"Come on daddy, think of some games, it will be fun", giggled Kiara.

"Oh Simba, stop being miserable", laughed Nala while nuzzling under his neck.

"Im not, its just that I cant think of games" whined Simba.

"Sire", Shouted Zazu.

"Seriously cant remember my birth date Zazu. Its the 15th of June 1994", mumbled Simba.

Zazu ignored the kings comment, "Sire, its Kovu", he explained, "Its his Birthday today. I even asked some of the others, its true".

That was not what the royal family were expecting.

"Really, lets celebrate", giggled Kiara.

"We can do something, but I'm not sure that it will be today though, there's not enough time", said the king.

"Awwww, I knew you have a soft spot for the boy", commented Nala with a smile.

Simba blushed, "What...Makes you say that?", stuttered the king.

Both Nala and Kiara gigged.

...

The sky trued orange as the sun set, as night fell on the Pride lands.

After a fun day in the snow, the pride returned to the main den to rest and get warm. All the pride except the king and queen of the pride lands.

In a small cave at the back of pride rock, Simba and Nala lay together. The queen rested her head on the kings left shoulder as they watched the snow falling from the sky.

Nala gassed up with a dreamy smile, "I wonder if it will continue falling though the night", she whispered.

"Humm, maybe", Simba mumbled.

Nala lifted her head up and licked the king on the muzzle, "Poor Simba, I hope you wont have to work to much tomorrow", she giggled.

Simba rolled his eyes, "A kings got to do, what he has to do", he grunted. Even if it would be Christmas day tomorrow, it doesn't stop the animals from arguing and the borders don't patrol them selves. One of the worst things about being king is you don't get a holiday, nothing ever leaves you alone. If Zazu flew upto the couple with a call now, he will not be surprised. Simba lay there in deep thought until Nala imprupted his thoughts.

"I kind of wish, you will be hear with us tomorrow", she murmured sleepily.

Simba rubbed a paw along her back, smoothing her to sleep. "maybe one day my love", he whispered into his sleeping mates ear.

...

 _10 minutes later_

Simba sat on the peak of Pride Rock looking out to the horizon, letting the cold wind flow through his magnificent mane.

The King sighed as thought back to this morning when he had the christmas talk with Kovu.

 _Flash back_

 _"Erm, Kiara kept talking about something called Christmas, I've no idea what is going on anymore.. I .. I.." Kovu explained._

 _Suddenly Kovu asked, "You said gifts, what in the world..."_

 _"Calm down, you will think of something..._

Simba closed his eyes letting the wind whip across his face and flow though his mane.

...

 **Sorry if the Birthday thing is a bit odd and also that if the dates don't really make sense.**

 **Wooo, chapter 3 done, see ya next time ;)**


	4. Christmas Fun

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story :)**

...

 **Veronicatoon7** _(Some how, site finds it complicated for me save you username)._

 **Thank you for you feed back. I understand you that you question the characters knowledge for Christmas and dates. For this story I have decided to make it more human like e.g. Snow, dates and Christmas, birthdays. I used Kovu's birthday to make the story more interesting and make the story twist a little. I came up with Simba's and the prides knowledge of Christmas from Timon and Pumba TV series were they know and met humans, this makes it more likely for Simba to know a lot about human stuff and as for the Pride I thought it would be natural for them to know as I made it more human related than my other stories. I hope it makes sense. Have a Merry Chrismas :)**

...

 _In the den of Pride Rock_

Kovu tossed and turned, trying desperately to get to sleep. He couldn't.

The young lion opened his green eyes and rolled onto his back.

 _"This is were we give gifts and have a traditional meal._ ..."

Kovu sighed, think of something else to fall asleep to. Kiara, yes dream about Kiara. This is only leading to Christmas again.

Kovu turned his head to see Kiara sleeping peaceful beside him. He couldn't stand it any longer, he needs to act now, but what is he going to do for Christmas.

Kovu sighed for the 100th time as he got up and stretched. The green eyed lion felt his body tingle as he felt his muscles stretch.

With one last look at Kiara, he left the den.

...

 _Outside_

Kovu walked outside only to be met by the King sitting looking out into the kingdom. Kovu hesitated before walking passed the king towards the steps.

"Kovu", the kings voice made the younger lion jump.

"Yes...", the green eyed lion mumbled.

"I've been thinking about what to do for Christmas...I think I got a few ideas. I was wondering if you want to help", explained Simba.

Kovu smiled, "I've been doing a lot of thinking about Christmas. Yeah sure Ill help ya", he said.

A dark shape appeared in the entrance of the main dean`"Hey, what about us?" shouted a voice.

The two lions cringed and turned their heads with their ears flat on top of their heads.

"Shhhh, Timon. You will wake everyone up", Simba whispered.

The dark shape moved closer to them. The moon light shone on the strange dark shape exposing Timon, who was sitting on Pumba.

"Sup", grunted Pumba as the two approached, Timon.

"We only help if we are in charge of the booze", Timon said grinning.

Simba had just recovered from their loud outburst. He grinned, "That's great, follow me", he spoke as he made his way down the steps of Pride Rock.

...

 _The following morning_

The sun broke through the clouds, finishing the long African night.

In the main den of Pride Rock, Kara opened amber her eyes expecting to see her love lying next to her. Only to find that he wasn't.

She yawned and stretched as she got up onto all fours. She looked around at the sleeping forms of the Pride. Where is Kovu and her parents?

Frowning, the princesses of the Pride Lands walked outside to a new snowy morning.

Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kiara", came voice.

Kiara turned to see Nala approaching from the back of Pride Rock.

Nala padded up to Kiara, but before she could say anything the queens eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

Plants of all sorts were draped around the entrance of the den and all around Pride Rock. There were batches and made up gifts. laying in the middle their were three kills with touches that made of natural sticks with plant matters around the top ready to be lit. Large rocks with covered in many fruit shells that are filled with red juice are also covered in decorations and torches.

"Mom, were have you been?", asked Kiara.

Nala dragged her blue eyes away from the amazing sight in front of them, "I... I was with your farther. I think I fell asleep and I woke up to find he isn't here", she finally spoke.

Kiara's whiskers twitched, "That's odd, Kovus missing too", she commented.

"Wow guys", came a voice. The two lionesses turned around to see members of the pride flooding out of the den.

Vitani walked up to the mother and daughter, "Wow, this is cool. Look there are the boys", she said with a grin.

The pair turned to see Simba, Kovu, Timon and Pumba walking up the steps of Pride Rock.

Simba walked up to the Pride, "I hope you guys like it", he said smiling. He then truned to Nala, Zazu flew above them with mistletoe in his feet. The king lent towards his mate and pressed his muzzle against hers and stayed for a few seconds then pulled away. The Pride went, "Awww", it was the first time they have seen their king and queen so interment before.

Nala blushed, "Good Morning to you too", She whispered.

Simba winked at her, making her blush even more.

Kovu glanced at Kiara and wandered up to her, "Hey, erm, you ok with this. You might have to blank out those two", he mumbled nodding in the direction of the king and queen.

"I have", Kiara giggled and licked him on the cheek.

"Come on you two, your turn", shouted Vitani, jumping up and down. Yes, the opportunity to embarrass her brother, she can't wait.

Both Kovu and Kiara blushed, then Kovu lent forward and gave Kiara a lick on the cheek.

"Come on, on the muzzle", Pumba laughed.

Zazu few above the couple, Kovu inhaled and leant towards Kiara pressing his muzzle aganst Kiara's.

"Awwww!", cooed the pride.

Kovu stepped back from Kiara. But Kiara did the most un expected and lent towards Kovu. She whispered into his right ear and whispered, "Happy Birthday yesterday, Kovu".

Kovu eyes widened, Zazu must of told her. Kiara then pressed her muzzel against Kovu's, earning more cheers from the pride.

"Come on love birds, let party", shouted Kion with a grin plastered across his face.

...

Then the Pride enjoyed their Christmas together. Later in the day, animals in the kingdom joined the party. It was also a birthday Kovu would nether forget. Many members of the pride got drunk from the booze supplied by Timon and Pumba (made from decaying fruits).

As for Simba, he patrolled earlier that morning and only needed to sort three situations out with the animals of the kingdom. Kion kept having to leave the party every so often to sort of situations with the lion guard.

Overall Christmas day was a sucsess and no one will ever forget it.

...

 **Woo! finished, I hope you enjoyed it and sorry I published it a bit late but its boxing day so its not too late.**


End file.
